In certain types of cathode ray tubes, particularly those adapted to provide color imagery, it is conventional to position specialized structures, such as grids or apertured shadow masks, in the proximity of the cathodoluminescent screen. These structures generally are supported within the face panel on a plurality of supporting studs embedded in the wall of the face panel. The studs, which are heated for sealing into the wall, are of an alloy having a thermal coefficient of expansion that is compatible with the glass. The usual form of the studs is a hollow body having a head for receiving a support spring and a skirt for insertion into the glass wall of the face panel. In past practice, these studs have been manufactured from an iron alloy comprised of 18 to 26 weight percent chromium and the balance iron (ASTM F256) and, more specifically, an 18 to 20 weight percent chromium-iron alloy (430TiM) stabilized with 0.2 to 0.6 weight percent titanium. Other iron-based alloys that have been used for glass to metal sealing in such face panels have included chromium-free nickel alloys and chromium-nickel-iron alloys such as ASTM F31. These alloys are expensive.